Curious
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Just what in the world could those two be doing alone in that bathroom? -Cleon-Oneshot-


**It must be plot bunny mating season or something. That is all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet…just wait…oh yeah…it'll be mine.**

**As usual, please enjoy and happy reading!**

**----------------------**

"In India a farmhand was **caught in the act** with his cow. He said he had bad eyesight and thought it was his wife."

**- Spike Milligan**

**------------------------**

The first thing they had heard was a loud thud, then a soft groan, then silence. Heads had turned towards the direction of the sound, but nothing was truly thought of it. It was usual for someone to hit their head or bump their foot when they were fixing something, especially if they were in a small space.

But then there was another groan and what sounded like someone being pushed up against the wall.

Suspicious indeed.

Yuffie, sitting at the small table with a bowl of cereal in front of her was fighting off sinister giggled behind one of her small hands, the other loosely holding onto her spoon, the object threatening to clatter to the tabletop.

Aerith resumed wiping down the countertop, humming to herself and virtually ignoring whatever the sounds were. She knew how noisy things could get when something was being repaired. Then again, she didn't remember this noise being accompanied with the simple task of replacing a leaky pipe of a small bathroom sink. Perhaps there was something else wrong and the problem was more difficult?

There was another groan, somewhat muffled, and Yuffie couldn't contain her laughter this time. She barely swallowed the cereal in her mouth, narrowly escaping the chance of choking. Tifa, sitting across from her at the table, had raised on eyebrow curiously and was smirking.

"Sounds like they're having difficulties," she remarked and her dark eyes skirted over to the hallway where the bathroom was located. What sounded like a gasp was heard and she shook her head lightly. Her chair scraped across the floor as she moved to stand. Thanking that she wasn't wearing anything on her feet, she tiptoed down the hall, stopping a few steps from the closed bathroom door. She crouched down next to the wall and did her best to still her breathing.

Like the true ninja she was, Yuffie silently seated herself next to her friend, grinning from ear to ear with excitement. There was another thud and muffled words that sounded like cursing. Yuffie's eyes squeezed shut as she did her best to control her laughter.

Aerith, now fully intrigued, came to squat down next to the other two girls. "What could they be doing?" she asked and furrowed her brows.

Tifa shrugged. "I know what they're doing," Yuffie chuckled and made an obscene gesture with her fingers. Aerith looked on, doubt in her soft eyes.

"Knowing those two, it's nothing special," Tifa answered. "They're like, the most non sexually charged beings in this world." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"And people like that-"

Yuffie was cut off by a drawn out moan, to which she grinned mischievously. "Are usually the ones who end up messing around," she finished. Another round of giggles followed her words and she fell onto her behind from lack of balance. "I know they have to be doing something in there! Ooh, I wish I had my camera!"

Tifa held a finger to her mouth as a signal that the girl needed to quiet down, but she nodded and grinned in agreement.

"That can't be it. What if one of them is hurt?" Aerith asked, worried. Her thumb touched her lip in a nervous gesture.

"Or maybe something happened and Leon's pissed? He makes the strangest sounds when he gets angry," Yuffie said in thought. Her eyes raised to the ceiling as she tried to cover the possibilities.

"I'd say they're arguing, but I've never heard someone groan when they argue. That would be the most awkward fight ever. And between those two, I think it'd get pretty bloody in that room if they got into an argument," Tifa said. She took a step forward so she was directly in front of the bathroom door. Cautiously, she placed an ear against it to get a better listen as to what was going on. It was silent now.

The other two stepped forwards as well. Whispering, Yuffie said, "Maybe nothing was happening? Why are they quite now? I don't even hear the sounds of them working."

With confused faces, the woman listened in, wondering just what could be going on on the other side of the door.

Footsteps sounded behind them and they all turned to look. Cid walked up being them, cigarette burning between his lips (to which Aerith gave him a reproachful look) and grease on his hands. "They fix the sink yet?" he asked. They all signaled for him to quiet down and he gave them all suspicious looks.

"Something is going on in there," Yuffie said in a hushed tone.

"What in the world could be going on while fixing a sink?" Cid asked. Being least considerate of them all, he pushed by them and grabbed the door handle, forcing the door open and standing in the door way.

The cigarette nearly fell from the man's lips and he stood in mild disbelief. Despite the initial shock, he recovered quickly. "Well damnit Cloud, that ain't no lollypop, so go suck it in a more private place, ya hear."

While saying this, shouts from the two males could be heard, cursing Cid out and telling him to "shut the goddamn door!" The older man chuckled and did what was asked, knocking on it twice before turned down the hallway with a laugh. "There's your answer girlies," he said, highly amused.

The three woman, all wide eyed, stared at the bathroom door. There was shuffling and swearing and an air of annoyance. Leon finally opened the door, looking thoroughly pissed, and through his pants, unsatisfied. He gave the three girls the definition of a death stare and crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud popped out behind in, also looking disturbed, and he too glared at the three still crouching down.

"Go." Leon said as calmly as possible. It was demanding and intimidating and there was no messing with an angry and horny Leon. The three scrambled to their feet.

"Wait!" Yuffie said while standing. Only she was bold enough to ask, "If I get my camera, could you two-"

"Get! Now!" Leon roared. The poor ninja jumped, frightened and fled back to the kitchen. Tifa followed, smirking and giggling to herself. Aerith gave them both a small bow of apology and turned around. When she made it to the end of the hall that fed into the kitchen, she turned around to see Leon leading Cloud up the stairs at the opposite end of the hall that led to the bedrooms. Her lips upturned knowingly.

Walking by the frowning Yuffie, she leaned down and whispered, "If you get your camera and are able to be hidden from the bedroom windows, I think you may get a few good shots."

Yuffie perked up. "Gotcha," she whispered with a wink.

Aerith walked away and spoke, "Make sure to get me a copy? And Tifa too."

-----------------------

**Oh, that was great fun. I don't know, the thought of Leon and Cloud fooling around knowing that the girls are around and that there was a good possibility of being caught edged me on. That and Cid's line. Haha, that was begging to be written.**

**Reviews are my cheesecake. Meaning they make me smile and rub my tummy (creepy much?)**


End file.
